ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Alien Force
Ben 10: Alien Force (formerly called Ben 10: Hero Generation) is the sequel series to the original Ben 10 series. It was created by the studio Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. This series is followed-up by another sequel series called Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''(formerly called Ben 10: Evolution). ''Alien Force is set roughly five years after the original series. The storyline is notable for having matured the character and taking a darker tone, with more complex plots and more characters dying. This change received mixed reactions from the fans, and caused a division amongst them. Despite this, Alien Force's ratings were successful, allowing the production of Ultimate Alien. Plot Five years after the original series, 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures all done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident teenager; however, the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max makes Ben put back the Omnitrix again, as well as forcing him, his cousin Gwen, and his old enemy Kevin to search and locate Grandpa Max. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Plumbers' kids (children or grandchildren of retired Plumbers which are commonly half human and half alien) and repel attacks from a new enemy, the Highbreed. In the third and final season, Vilgax returns as the main antagonist forcing Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to tackle bigger problems and find out more secrets about the Omnitrix. In the series finale, The Final Battle, Ben faces Vilgax again in their final battle, destroying the Omnitrix in the process. At the end, Ben is now armed with a new Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix. Characters Main characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring characters Ben_10_season_one.jpg|The Main Three Of Ben 10 Alien Force Alien_force_original_10.jpg|Alien Force Original 10 BEN_10_ALIEN_FORCE_TEAM.jpg Ben_10_Alien_Force.jpg Ben 10 Alien Force Logo.jpg *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Pierce Villains *Albedo *Argit *Charmcaster *Darkstar *Xenocyte (Mostly Extinct) **DNAliens *D'Void *Hex *Highbreed (Neutral) *Psyphon *Ragnarok (Presumed Deceased) *Sevenseven *Ssserpent *Sunder *Techadon Robots *The Forever Knights *Vilgax *Vulkanus *Zs'Skayr (Sealed) Omnitrix and Ultimatrix Aliens Main Aliens *Alien X *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Goop *Humungousaur *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Additional Aliens *Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Diamondhead *Ghostfreak *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech (only in Alien Swarm) *Way Big Used Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Humungousaur (only by Albedo) *Ultimate Swampfire Episodes *''See: List of Ben 10: Alien Force episodes.'' Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Movies *Ben 10: Alien Swarm Opening thumb|right|250px The opening showed Ben's ten main aliens in Alien Force. Only the silhouette of Alien X was seen at the first season, his full image was later seen at the start of season two and onward. Trivia *On iTunes and PlayStation Network, Season 3 was cut to make Season 4 (Primus is the first episode of season four), but it only applies to iTunes and PlayStation Network. *It went under the working title Ben 10: Hero Generation. *The original Alien Force logo had the original series' Ben 10 logo rather than the current one. Category:Show